


巴日和第一百三十三次寻找涟纯

by Laybackkk



Category: ES - Fandom, 偶像梦幻祭 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laybackkk/pseuds/Laybackkk
Summary: 两块磁铁互相将对方拖离原地时自己也逐渐离开原本的位置。
Relationships: ジュンひより, 纯日和
Kudos: 2





	巴日和第一百三十三次寻找涟纯

巴日和第一百三十三次寻找涟纯。

昏黄的灯光给寝室蒙上一层阴翳，水分蒸发，很快就就消散在空气中。汗水，泪水，盐渍的樱花咸到发涩，舌头好苦，那时候涟纯说了什么呢？

“おひいせん是白痴吗，盐渍樱花不是这样直接就能吃的食物啊。”

那样漂亮的花朵，未经加工的味道却好像是无边无尽的海水，浅蓝，深蓝，墨蓝，蓝。睫毛湿润着，世界隔着朦朦胧胧的黄昏，或是成色混浊的琥珀，巴日和闭上眼睛，俯下身去找到那片沙漠中的甘霖，很深很重地与涟纯的唇舌交换日光和海洋的气息。

手心的汗是谁的？已经分不清了，总归都是又潮又热，他一向很讨厌肌肤相亲当中必不可少的粘腻，这种胶着感过分将两个人融合在一起。而眼下他放任自己被贯穿、顶撞，在过度的亲密之中承受来自另一个人的温度与碰触。

鬣狗一旦咬紧猎物就绝不松口，巴日和想，大腿根部一定又被掐红了，涟纯这家伙就只会在事后补救而已。一直一直地跟在自己身后，像狗一样招招手就跑过来，像影子一样附庸于太阳的光辉下，而现在，现在他又在哪里？

巴日和第一百三十三次寻找涟纯。

用晚餐时巴日和坚持要喝两杯，对于这样的任性要求，涟纯只有唯一解，一如既往地阻止失败并认命地跟在后面收拾烂摊子。

学生寝室里下铺的空间十分有限，着实不支持一个成年男性直起身子大幅度动作，自从某次做到一半巴日和不小心撞到上铺的床板后，他就再也没在涟纯的宿舍里——至少是床上试过要在上面的体位。

おひいせん喝多了吗？不然为什么吵着闹着非要自己动？衬衫松垮垮地挂在他臂弯，宽大的下摆盖在器官相连的地方，随着躯体的起伏掠开到一边露出赤裸的欲求和渴望。

“ジュンくん、ジュンくん？呃呜……”巴日和颤了颤垂下眼睑低低地喘，“我说，你在哪？”

“在，我就在这里。”涟纯一边回应一边用食指拭去巴日和眼角沁出的泪珠，“おひいせん，明明我就在这里，你在找什么呢？”

从他向自己伸出手到那天开始，阳光就驱散了乌云，可以不再寻找躲避的屋檐，也可以不再渴望遮挡的雨伞，永远有一束温暖的光在前方，令人憧憬着追逐着，为了能与耀眼的他并肩而加倍努力地成长。

“是ジュンくん变狡猾了才对吧？

“擅自跑到了我不认识的地方，游戏也好，朋友也好，都不是我吧！

“只知道在前面狂奔的狗狗可不是好孩子，你明白的吧，早就不是那个流浪的野狗了。

“ジュンくん也逐渐变成独当一面的大人了，可以独自猎食，不再咬着主人的裤脚不放，就像玛丽一样。”

巴日和抓住涟纯的手，用脸颊贴着蹭，柔软的茶绿色发丝在涟纯指缝间留下一阵春天的风。

“…おひいせん。”

涟纯反手扣住巴日和的后脑勺，将那张漂亮泛红的脸按过来，顺着额头从眉眼吻到唇角，向下沿着颈线舔舐，因为不能在这样的地方留痕迹，最后牙齿只好钝钝地咬在胸口的软肉上。

“おひいせん……”

涟纯最后亲了亲自己留下牙印一小片皮肤，手掌一路滑过巴日和肌肉线条漂亮的大腿向上，握住他饱满的臀部往下压，直到完完全全地楔进去，撑开每一道褶皱，缓慢但深重地动作，让聒噪的前辈重新发出小声又可爱的呜咽。

“おひいせん。”

涟纯吻住巴日和水润的、轻薄的、有时令人甜蜜有时又令人刺痛的唇舌，于是他的语言被嚼碎，被吞咽，变成沉闷的喉音，变成攀在涟纯肩上骤然拥紧的臂膀，仿佛沉浮海浪中这是唯一的浮木。

巴日和第一百三十三次寻找涟纯。

世界忽然颠倒，海洋变成天空，穹顶下依旧是无边无尽的海水，他是其中一小缕水蒸气，升腾到云端又变成雨水往下落，向下沉入汹涌的洋流深处。

巴日和听见有人在喊他，有人在急切地索求，同时用力地给予，两块磁铁互相将对方拖离原地时自己也逐渐离开原本的位置。

擅自施加的爱是负担吗？巴日和已经很久没有考虑过这样的问题，即使是最不堪的灵魂也不该拒绝爱，温暖，明朗，任性，可能刺痛，可能危险，但那是爱。

他抬手去抚摸涟纯的五官，摸到眼睛时涟纯很温顺地低眉敛目，摸到嘴唇时手指探进去碰到尖尖的犬齿，被轻轻咬住留下小小的痒和痛。再往下是凸起的喉结，旁边凝结着一颗汗珠，随着一个吞咽的动作滴下来，落在他皮肤上好像要直接渗到里面去。横斜的锁骨下胸膛剧烈地起伏着，绷紧的肌肉摸起来微弹发硬。

那是心脏的位置，血液的交流，生命的跳动。

以及，爱的置换。

他突然做了一个决定，他决定ジュンくん的血尝起来是橙味，鲜榨的橙汁不添加任何调味品时往往酸味比甜味要重，还会泛着一丝橙皮的微微苦味，但总体来说是可以饮用的可口果汁。

涟纯的心脏也一定像橙子一样，砰、砰、砰得有力跳动着，和他本人一样用力地活着，充满韧性。

想到这里巴日和对着涟纯露出一个真心的笑容，换来的是对方的突然加速和粗暴对待。

“ジュンくん、ジュンくん、”无意义的呼唤，酒后拉长的性/爱过程分外难挨，他知道自己没有醉，只是一切都变得轻飘飘，棉花一般蓬松，而现在因为吸饱汁水反而开始变得沉重，扯着他下坠，直追失去控制的无人飞机。

“おひいせん，无论什么时候，你想找我的话总是能找到的不是吗？”是涟纯的声音，有些低哑了，“只要おひいせん找我我就会出现不是吗。

“而我，才是总找不到おひいせん的那个人。

“想要变强的愿望不只是为了活着，还有想要更加触手可及，这样的心情おひいせん会明白吗。

“おひいせん，看到了吗，你找到我了。”涟纯执起巴日和的右手低头亲吻他的手背，骨感的指节，最后是指尖，轻轻的一只蝴蝶长久地逗留，“是你找到了我。”

涟纯第一百三十三次被巴日和找到。


End file.
